


First Meeting

by abberwocky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, McMercy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky
Summary: A young Dr Ziegler meets new recruit Jesse McCree during a medical examination.





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of Angie and Jesse's first meeting for McMercy week. Hope you enjoy!

“Ah, there you are, Dr Ziegler.” Still adjusting to being addressed so formally, Angela turned around.

“Yes, Commander?” He handed her a file. 

“As you’re probably aware, Commander Reyes has recruited a new member of Blackwatch and he’s asked for you to conduct a full medical and physical examination because he has no records.”

“I see. No problem, I can do that,” she mused, opening the file. The Commander cleared his throat and tensed.  
“Something the matter?”

“I wanted you to hear it from me first.”

“Hear what?” He folded his arms and clenched his jaw.

“This guy… Reyes found him in a prison cell of all places.”

“Okay… Questionable judgement. What was his crime?”

“In a nutshell, he was a member of a murderous outlaw gang.”

“…oh, _wunderbar_.” Morrison’s expression grew ever sterner.

“So, if he tries anything”- She rolled her eyes.

“Commander”-

“No, seriously, I’ll be right down the hall.”

“ _Commander._ ” Noting her tone, he shut up. “I appreciate your concern, but I am more than capable of looking after myself.”

“Of course you are. I’m just a bit wary about him.”

“Well, I’m sure Commander Reyes wouldn’t have recruited just anybody into Blackwatch. He must have some potential,” she assured him, now leafing through what little there was of the file.   
“So, when will I be seeing this Jesse McCree?”

“He should be there now. Do you want me to walk you in?” She shot him a glare. “…understood. I’ll see you later, then.”

Shaking her head, Angela turned on her heel and headed towards her office. As she studied the notes Commander Reyes had made, she couldn’t help but wonder why he had been searching in prison cells for his next protégé. In truth, the thought of an ex-outlaw did unsettle her slightly, but she wasn’t about to let on to anyone, least of all Commander Morrison. Outside her door, she took a composed breath, then entered.

“ _Hallo_ , Jesse. My apologies for the wait. My name is Dr Ziegler and I will be conducting your medical examination today,” she chattered hurriedly whilst setting herself up on the computer. “Now, do you have any questions before we begin?”

The doctor swivelled round and was left somewhat dumbfounded. Sat on the bed was an unkempt, rugged man in nothing but a pair of slacks. He turned towards her and a boyish smirk spread across his face, while a flustered heat rushed to her own.

“Yeah, just one,” he began in his husky, southern drawl. “Did it hurt?”

And there it was. Angela’s senses rapidly snapped back to her as she was reminded of every single idiot who had tried it on with her when she first arrived. She rose from her seat and walked over to him, his grin getting wider.

“Actually, I descended rather gracefully from the heavens. But thank you for your concern.” She smiled sweetly at him then set to arranging her instruments.

“Ho-ho, I like me a woman with attitude,” he chortled, waggling his eyebrows. Angela looked at him, unimpressed.

“Good, you got that out of your system,” she replied bluntly, swabbing his arm with some cotton wool. “We’ll start with your bloods first, so lie down for me.”

“Oh, anythin’ fer you darlin’.” Angela’s eyes were close to seeing the back of her head.

“Clench your hand into a fist. _Gut_. This may hurt a little.”

“Well, I’m sure I’ve been through- _FFFUCK!_ ” The outlaw retracted his arm and looked at her, horrified.

“Oops, must have missed the vein,” she trilled. “Let’s try that again.”

“Heh, well aren’t you a feisty one?” He chuckled as she actually took his bloods, though he still winced a little which amused her far more than it should have done.

*

“Well then, Jesse, all the initial tests seem to indicate that you’re in rather good shape,” she explained, very deliberately averting her eyes from his rather muscular, now sweating physique.

“Whew,” he huffed as he stepped down from the treadmill, wiping his brow with a towel, “you sure know how to wear a man out, Doc.”

“Mm,” she responded, rolling her eyes once again. “However, I must advise that you cut down on your smoking and drinking habits. They are incredibly bad for your health.”

“Well, I have faith you’ll patch me up, Doc.” That grin eased upon his face again.

“Sadly Jesse I’m not a miracle worker,” she quipped, then smiled herself. “Well, not always.”

They both laughed a little before silence fell between them. The cowboy very purposefully stretched his arms above his torso and Angela felt her gaze being pulled in his direction. Shaking her head, the doctor cleared her throat and pretended to sift through her notes.

“The showers are just down the hall,” she murmured. He took a step closer.

“Care t’join me, darlin’?” Her cheeks were now burning.

“I’ll pass, _danke_ ,” she replied rigidly.

“Suit yerself,” he shrugged. She eased once he was out of her proximity and by the door. “Well then, thank you kindly, Doc. Hope t’see more of you. Much, much more.”

And with that, a smirking Jesse McCree made his exit, leaving one incredibly flustered doctor behind.


End file.
